


If It Were So

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [119]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: 'I hate it here, I want to go home.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #370 – Reflect

'I hate it here, I want to go home.'

Gene, stretched out on his settee, watching with guarded eyes, downs a sip of his scotch. 'Then go.'

'It isn't that simple, Guv - and this place, it won't let me _forget_.' Drunk, but not enough to care, Sam crashes down next to Gene, leans into him with all his weight.

'Jesus, you've bony hips.'

Sam shifts sideways, bumps back into him, harder. 'You could always _make me leave_.'

Gene, though, is resolute. 'Your subtlety is lacking.'

Sam, lulled by Gene's body-heat, reflects in the sudden calm. 'You really have no idea.'


End file.
